Rendezvous
by mynightshining
Summary: Set after the Escaflowne movie. Van and Hitomi wish for one last meeting, before time passes them by.


Author's Notes: Hey, hey! Well, it's been a while since I've written anything. MAJOR writer's block, and also no real motivation. The only thing that is making me writes this is my love for Escaflowne. I bought the DVD of the new movie that came out on the 23 of July. It was so awesome, up until scene 12, that is. Oh my god!!! The stupid DVD is messed up from then on! So I go back to the store, return it, and receive another DVD. I'm happy the rest of the day thinking, "I got another DVD. This one won't me messed up!" WRONG!!!!! In the exact same spot and time the same exact digital mess up happens!!! So, now I am extremely pissed, because I all I wanted to do was watch my movie!! ;_; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! If any of you out there are having the same problem with the movie as I am PLEASE let me know, that way I know I'm not alone. Okay, so, if you haven't guessed, this is a fic off of Escaflowne the Movie, not the TV series. And it is a one- shot, as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
Your life can change in an instant. Don't control it; flow with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Van's POV):  
  
Many years have passed since that day. Since I saw Her. Since she left me. The Wing Goddess, the one I knew I loved when she was by my side. Many years have passed allowing me to drown in my depression, and anguish. I miss her. I love her. And no matter how hard I try, how hard I wish, I knew it is futile attempting to see her again.  
  
"Seven years is a long time. Perhaps she has forgotten about you, van." Merle's voice echo's through my head.  
  
Forgotten me? She has not forgotten me, she could never forget me, she loves me. You never forget the one you love, right? It is times like these I wish she were right here, by my side, letting me know I am not alone, letting me know she has not forgotten.  
  
I have lost everything dear to me. My country, my family, Hitomi, my reason for living. Only to regain one out of those and so many others. Why can't she be here? Why can't she be by my side and be my queen?  
  
"Perhaps she has found another," Merle says to me many days of the year.  
  
Has she found another? Did she not care about me? Did she not love me the way I loved her?  
  
SHUT-UP, Van! You are a grown man. Stop acting like such a child. She's a woman for Heaven sakes! Women are weak, feeble; they need men to protect them!  
  
Not Hitomi. She is strong. She needs no man. She needs not me.  
  
The Mystic Moon is gone. It evanesced many years ago. It was the only thing that kept me going. Knowing she was that close, yet so far.  
  
I have regained my country, though it is not at all what it used to be. Things are never the same the second time through.  
  
I walk through the castle grounds each day. Some how the plant life subdues my urges to kill. My urges to make others feel pain. The plants calm me. Maybe, because they remind me of Her. Hitomi. I have no solid reason why these little, yet big and delicate, yet strong, beings remind me of her so much. It overwhelms me, making me want to breakdown, making me want to die.  
  
Why can't I see her again? I wouldn't care if it was for one day, one night, one second! As long as I can see her face, hear her voice, feel her warmth, and watch as the corners of her lips pull upwards as she sees me stride toward her. As long as I could ask her to be my queen, I would be fine. I would have a reason to live again.  
  
I can see Merle in the distance; she is coming toward me. Damn! Must she ruin this moment of self-removal? She always has the worst timing. Why I made her adviser to the throne, I don't know. It was probably one of those moments when your not in your right mind. However, in my case, I am never in my right mind. Never, unless I have one last glimpse of her, Hitomi.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle exclaimed, "Allen and Lady Milerna are here to see you." She stood in my line of sight. From this spot I can see all of Adom. Now she stands in my way. I hate it when she does that!  
  
Rising from the bench, I let out a nearly audible sigh, but with her cat ears Merle can hear anything.  
  
"Why do you hate them so?" She asked me with her stern eyes staring into mine.  
  
"I don't hate them, and I don't despise them. It's just that when I see them. it reminds me of the war, and."  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
I nodded. Merle knows me too well.  
  
"Van, it has been seven years-"  
  
"-And she has perhaps forgotten me. I know, I know! But I can't forget her. That's the thing. She is not someone you forget!"  
  
She looked at me with those eyes. Full of pity and sorrow.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Merle."  
  
She dropped her eyes to the ground. "Allen and Milerna are waiting." Merle managed to say.  
  
I had been too harsh. Placing my hand on her shoulder I said with as much sentimental drip as I could manage, "I'm a jerk."  
  
"Yes, you are Lord Van. Worse than a jerk at times," She stopped and looked at me, studying me. "I will be there in a few seconds."  
  
"Alright." I headed toward the small but cozy castle. Mentally preparing myself for what I knew all to well what was heading towards me.  
  
As I walked through the never-ending passageways something haunts me. Maybe, she has found another. I picture her in a field of wild flowers wear the most beautiful dress the world of Gaea has ever seen. While a man asks her to dance, she accepts and they dance. As they dance for countless hours, she becomes closer to him. Not me, Him!  
  
STOP! Stop thinking this way, Van!  
  
Eventually I make it to the library, where I hold my official business. As Merle told me, Allen and Milerna are there, as well as Trey.  
  
"You have finally arrived, Lord Van." Trey said in his "all knowing" tone.  
  
No, really? How did he become an advisor to the throne? I hate him! That- that self-righteous jackass.  
  
I grunted.  
  
"Van," Allen began, as we found our seats, "I request a few nights stay in your kingdom, for we are traveling and need a place to land my crew, and refuel."  
  
"Always so proper, now aren't we?" I smile, "Yes you may stay and your crew as well."  
  
"Thank you. How are you Van?" Milerna said smiling that wonderful smile of hers.  
  
"I'm good, everything is fine."  
  
"Merle is worried about you. The anniversary of the end of the war is approaching. Merle, she says that you avoid others. And-"  
  
"Really, I'm fine."  
  
She looked at me with eyes fill of sorrow.  
  
"We must be going." Allen said trying to break the tension.  
  
"Merle will show you to your rooms."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"You're welcome, and congratulations." They stop and turn toward me.  
  
"For what?" Allen asked his eyes squinting in confusion, and suspicion.  
  
"For your marriage, and I'm sure Milerna will tell you the other details when she is ready."  
  
Allen shifted his gaze to Milerna, and then brought it back to me. "How did you.?"  
  
"The rings." I gestured toward their hands.  
  
They both looked down, then at each other. Blushing, Milerna turned toward me. She smiled, bowed then headed out the door, with Allen in tow.  
  
"What did he mean by "other details"?" Allen asked as they exited.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Milerna's voice rang out, almost singing.  
  
I had forgotten Trey was still in the room. I turned my attention to the countless amounts of scrolls laying about the library.  
  
"Lord Van?" Trey piped.  
  
I jumped. He startled me, okay. It was unexpected. He was so silent, that jerk.  
  
"What?" I growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Speaking of marriages." His gaze wandered off, in a sort of innocent way. Yeah, right.  
  
"No." I knew where this was heading. We've had this conversation before. I don't want to get married to just someone. I want the person to be someone I love and for her to love me back, like Hitomi.  
  
"But, Lord Van, you are twenty-four and in your prime! Adom needs an heir to the throne!"  
  
"No! Out!"  
  
"Everyone agrees. They want you to be happy."  
  
"Even if it is not with the one I love?" My voice was rising, slowly getting louder.  
  
Trey moved over to the library door and shut it.  
  
"I want to marry the one I love, even if she is thousands of miles away!"  
  
"Exactly! Thousands of miles away! You can't wait your whole life for someone who is never going to came back!"  
  
I had nothing to say to that. He was right. I was wrong.  
  
"Hitomi is never coming back. It's been seven years." Trey said, his tone of voice low and strong.  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say. No defense, no comeback, nothing. "Out," was all I could manage.  
  
Without a noise Trey left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.  
  
"Maybe it is futile," I whispered, "maybe they're right."  
  
It could be true. But I need to know! I need to know for sure. Does she still care? Has she moved on? It has been seven years. Just once, I need to see her one more time. Just one more time!  
  
The scrolls began to waver. They rustled violently, then began swirling in a gigantic wind tunnel. Then I saw her. Standing on a roof, looking at the sky. Slowly she turned toward me smiling. Hitomi!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, Yoda. It's not over yet I just have a slight block that's all. If there ends up being more I'll let you know. 


End file.
